


Nothing Is That Simple

by FallenQueen2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Barry Singing, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash, lots of innuendos, worlds collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen was Sebastian Smythe; he thought he could keep that part of his life separate from his life now but nothing is ever that simple for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: The Flash (Post season 1 but AU as Eddie lives), Arrow (post Season 5 so it’s just Oliver and Felicity are around), Legends of Tomorrow (post season 1 but Len lives)
> 
> Also I have never seen Glee other than watching YouTube videos of Grant’s performances in the show and damn this needed to be written.

“Why am I here again?” Barry asked as he adjusted his tie as he looked at Oliver.

“It’s a movie premier in Central and I needed a plus one.” Oliver replied and pushed Barry’s hands away from his tie to fix it himself. 

“No I got that part, but what I meant is why me? You do know the paper’s tomorrow are going to be ranting about ‘Oliver Queen or Oliver Queer?” Barry pointed out.

“They can think whatever they want, I wanted to go with you because we’ve both been really busy lately and you know Central better than anyone.” Oliver brushed off Barry’s concerns. 

“What about Felicity?” Barry asked thinking of their mutual tech friend. 

“She actually encouraged me to ask you, something about Olivarry and winning a bet with Thea?” Oliver explained and Barry felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Yeah that sounds like her.” Barry muttered as the two approached the entrance to the premier.

“Now just smile and try not to trip over anything.” Oliver teased before plastered his ‘public’ mask on with a huge fake smile as he waved at the flashes coming from the camera’s. Barry gave a small smile, as he stayed glued to Oliver’s side not liking all these cameras. 

“Stay here, I have to go answer some questions or else they will never leave us alone.” Oliver squeezed Barry’s arm lightly before he walked over to the row of reporters. 

“Sebastian?” A voice cried out and Barry spun to see Cooper Anderson of all people staring at him in shock. 

“Cooper?” Barry stared at Blaine’s older brother in shock, even more shock appeared when Cooper rushed over to him and picked him up in a tight hug.

“None of us had heard from you in like a year! Are you okay?” Cooper asked, ignoring the camera flashes as he placed Barry on his feet and held him at arms length to study him.

“Ah, I was hit by lightning and was in a coma for about 9 months.” Barry said awkwardly. 

“Lightning and a COMA?” Cooper gasped at the younger man who rubbed his neck looking shy, completely out of character for Sebastian. 

“Yeah and everything’s been a blur since and I haven’t been able to talk to anyone from Ohio, not that I’m sure they would want to hear from me anyways.” He muttered the last part and Cooper frowned at the obvious guilt and self loathing that didn’t work well with the Sebastian he knew. 

“Is everything okay Bar?” Oliver sided up to the brunet, dropping his hand on Barry’s shoulder giving Cooper a look. 

“Everything’s fine Ollie, just an… Old friend.” Barry said gesturing to Cooper. 

“Oliver Queen, Barry is my plus one tonight.” Oliver said, his pleasant smile obviously forced as he held his hand out to Cooper.

“Cooper Anderson, I know ‘Barry’ from our time in Paris and he went to high school with my little brother.” Cooper forced a smile as well as he firmly shook Oliver’s hand, both men trying to break the other’s hands. Cooper gave Barry a look at the obvious name change and Barry looked sheepish.

“Cooper Anderson, the star of this movie?” Oliver asked impressed, giving Barry a sideway glance.

“That’s me!” Cooper smirked before Oliver slung his arm around Barry’s shoulders tugging him closer to his side and the smirk turned into a frown.

“I didn’t know you knew a movie star Bar.” Oliver said teasingly eyeing the sudden frown Cooper had. 

“Oh he knows a lot of people. Kurt Hummel the designer, Santana Lopez the super star and that is just the tip of the iceberg.” Cooper laughed and Barry grunted, cheeks heating up.

“Lady Hummel and I aren’t really friends and Lopez and I have mutual hatred.” Barry interrupted using his old nickname for Kurt out of reflex gaining an odd look from Oliver.

“Please, you helped Blaine propose and then you were their best man at their wedding and you modeled some of his first creations and you helped Santana get to where she is now. I think you mended bridges pretty well.” Cooper laughed at the nickname.

“It’s been great seeing you Cooper, but we should get going, congrats on the movie.” Barry nodded his head at the movie star and dragged Oliver away.

Cooper pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly.

“Hello?”

“Blaine? Hey it’s Coop, you will never guess who I found.” Cooper felt a smile creep onto his face as he watched Sebastian walk away with Oliver Queen.

“It’s like midnight here Coop, couldn’t this wait?” Blaine asked, voice tired.

“I found Sebastian.” Cooper stated and he chuckled as he heard a thud and another voice cry out in pain.

“You what?” Blaine asked breathlessly.

“In Central City at my movie premier as Oliver Queen’s plus one!” Cooper informed his brother and laughed loudly at the numerous swear words coming from his little brother on the other end.

“We’re coming to Central City tomorrow, I need to see this for myself.” Blaine said and Kurt cried out as Cooper assumed Blaine had kicked him.

“You might want to tell the others, I’m sure they’ve been wondering about him too.” Cooper laughed and hung up his phone and turned to the crowd to wave and smile.

~~/~~

“So what do you know?” Blaine asked his brother as he, Kurt, Thad, Nick and Jeff settled around the suite that Cooper was staying in during his stay in Central. 

“I looked up the guests from the premier last night.” Cooper waved a file folder in the air.

“He is going by the name Barry Allen and he was Oliver Queen’s plus one last night.”

“Barry Allen not Sebastian Smythe?” Nick asked confused.

“And Oliver Queen? Where they there ‘together’?” Kurt asked interested, getting a small whack from his husband. 

“Queen was giving off quite the ‘he’s mine back off’ vibe so you never know.” Cooper said thinking back to the possessive arm around Sebastian and the glare he had gotten when they were talking. 

“I think we would have heard about it if Oliver Queen had hooked up with Seb.” Jeff insisted. 

“You would think, but the possessive aura he was giving off tells a different story.” Cooper insisted.

“Damn always getting the hottest pieces of ass.” Nick grumbled.

“And I was number one.” Cooper chimed in and Blaine let out a wounded sound as he clapped his hands over his ears.

“You don’t need to remind me!’ He whined at his brother who just laughed. 

“I know why he missed the reunion a few months ago.” Cooper said, face turning serious.

“It better be a damn good reason to ignore all our messages and not show up to the reunion.” Thad grumbled he was still annoyed by the lack of communication.

“It is a damn good reason Thad, remember when that particle accelerator exploded here more than a year ago?” Cooper asked swallowing hard trying not to remember the images he saw when he had researched the incident.

“Yeah it was horrible.” Kurt shuddered he remembered the new casts and images that were shown in the news.

“Well that night a lightning bolt came from the explosion and hit Sebastian, he was in a coma for 9 months.” Cooper delivered the news and the room fell silent. 

“I’m sorry I thought you said he was struck by lightning and was in a coma for 9 months, because that would be insane.” Nick rubbed at his ears, clearly thinking he misheard.

“It’s the truth, I made a few calls and I got some photos of his time in a coma…” Cooper opened the file folder and pulled out a few photos, all of Sebastian unconscious in a hospital bed, oxygen mask attached to his face with numerous other wires sticking out of him.

“Oh my god.” Blaine slumped into his husband’s arms who looked just as distressed as he rubbed soothing circles onto Blaine’s shoulders. 

“That’s, oh god Bas, he could have died and we didn’t even know.” Thad put his head in his hands.

“He’s okay now, he’s still in Central City, working as get this. A CSI in the police department.” Cooper smiled remembering what his source told him. 

“Good for him even if I swore he was going to become a star on Broadway or become a lawyer.” Jeff said slowly, still processing the lightning and coma thing.

“Why didn’t he call us when he woke up?” Blaine asked suddenly sitting up straight.

“We will have to ask that when we find him.” Cooper said smugly as he scrolled through his phone.

“How do we find him?” Thad asked leaning forward. 

“Being a star can have it’s advantages, I have some feelers out and I just heard that our Sebby is currently at a park with Oliver Queen and some other quote sexy as fuck older guy in a parka, end quote.” Cooper read off his phone.

“He’s still got it huh, think it’s a threesome?” Jeff smirked causing Nick, Blaine and Kurt all to blush and looked away. Cooper raised an eyebrow, mentally filing this away to be brought back up later.

“What are we still doing here? Let’s go see Bas!” Thad stood up, grabbing his jacket off his chair. He was followed by a chorus of ‘yeah’s’ and the group made their way out of their hotel and towards the park Cooper’s ‘feelers’ had said they spotted Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

“I know I’m engaged and all, but hot damn. No offence babe.” Nick let out a low whistle when they came into sight of Sebastian who was standing between Oliver Queen and the ‘sexy as fuck older guy in a parka’. 

“None taken, what I wouldn’t give to be part of that threesome.” Jeff leered at the three across the park.

“Focus guys.” Blaine scolded, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off the trio. 

“I’ll get him, Oliver knows me now besides I want to see what happens when I remind Sebastian of our time in Pairs, Blainey you might want to cover your eyes.” Cooper winked at his brother who wrinkled his nose up. 

“Don’t forgot to bring him back to us.” Thad called after Cooper who was sauntering over to the group across the way.

“Barry!” Cooper called out as he came up behind Sebastian, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man.

“Ah? Coop-mhpf.” The brunet’s head was turned to the side and Cooper sealed his lips over the brunet’s to cut off Sebastian’s words. Cooper felt Sebastian melt in his embrace and twist completely in his embrace to cling to his body, their firm bodies pressing against each other in a familiar way. Cooper pulled back, smirking at the flush on Sebastian’s face and glazed over look in his eyes.

“Scarlet, who the hell is this?” The unknown guy in the parka growled, actually growled out as Cooper kept one arm slung around the smaller man’s waist. 

“Cooper Anderson.” Cooper stuck his free hand out to the unknown man, smirk still on his face. 

“Leonard Snart.” The man’s grip was strong and tight and Cooper was damn sure he was trying to break his hand. 

“What the hell? Why are you here Cooper?” Sebastian hissed once he realized what was actually happening, he elbowed the actor while giving Leonard a warning look as his fingers twitched like he was resisting the urge to reach for something. 

“Since I saw you last night I knew I had to stick around. We have to catch up.” Cooper rested his cheek on Sebastian’s head, pleased that even though his hair was spiked up it was still soft, even more pleased as the glares he was getting from Snart and Queen intensified. 

“You couldn’t just call me like a normal person?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow unimpressed as he allowed Cooper to stay where he was.

“It’s like you don’t know me at all. Ah I remember the good ole days in Pairs where you were this adorable, stuttering mess. Oh how far we’ve come!” Cooper said dramatically. 

“You were always a ham Cooper, a sexy ham but always a ham. No wonder you’re an actor.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, leaning against Cooper and he took that as a win.

“Barry?” Oliver interrupted, having got over the shock of seeing Barry making out with the movie star they had met last night.

“Right, you want answers huh?” Sebastian winced knowing that look on Oliver’s face. 

“No time for that, sorry boys but my friends and I have been waiting to get answers out of ‘Barry’ since he disappeared from New York.” Cooper steered Sebastian away from the two.

“Hold on a second!” Sebastian protested before he caught sight of Blaine, Kurt, Thad, Nick and Jeff waving at him from across the park and he slumped in Cooper’s arm and gave in to seeing them all again. 

“I’ll explain everything later.” Sebastian called over his shoulder to the two older men as Cooper ushered him across the park to his high school friends.

“Bas!” Thad rushed forward to embrace his ex-roommate in a tight hug, spinning the smaller man around. Sebastian hugged back, mostly to hang on for his life.

“Put me down asshole I’m not your doll.” Sebastian snarked, Thad laughed at his friend and placed him back on his feet.

“Sebby!”

“Seb!” Nick and Jeff sang as they sandwiched him in a hug. 

“Are those phones in your pockets or are you two very happy to see me?” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Both.” Nick teased back placing a loud smacking kiss on Sebastian’s cheek meanwhile Jeff nuzzled Sebastian’s hair.

“Stop hogging the Meerkat.” Kurt chided, reaching in to pull Sebastian out of the sandwich to hug his enemy turned friend in a tight hug, still shaken up about the fact he had been hit by lightning and stuck in a coma for 9 months. 

“Lady Hummel I see your gay face hasn’t changed since we last spoke.” Sebastian smirked and Kurt took the insults with a roll of his eyes, knowing this was a way Sebastian showed his like for people (well at least now it was, in high school not so much). 

“I don’t know if I should be jealous or turned on.” Blaine teased.

“Well jealous sex is always pretty hot from my experience.” Sebastian winked as he and Kurt pulled back from their hug.

“Get over here Killer, I know you missed me.” Sebastian held his arms open, Blaine laughed before he flung himself into the offered hug.

“God Bastian, don’t ever do that again.” Blaine breathed out.

“No worries Blaine, no more coma’s.” Sebastian promised loud enough for the others to hear as well. 

“Come on we have to catch up!” Nick grabbed Sebastian’s hand dragging him out of Blaine’s grip. 

“Where do you want to go?” Sebastian asked as he allowed Nick and Jeff to link arms with him as the group started to move onwards. 

“I’m sure you know the best coffee shop around here, so let’s head there.” Blaine suggested remembering Sebastian’s addiction to coffee.

“To Jitters it is then.” Sebastian nodded his head sagely and adjusted the group’s direction. 

“So Oliver Queen?” Kurt prodded as the group claimed the upper level of Jitters for them selves, cups of coffee and plates of pastries sitting on the tabletops in front of them.

“What about him?” Sebastian asked as he slurped his ‘Flash’ drink, thinking back to what Len said about getting him an ‘Iced Flash’, his favorite drink, of course it made him blush well scarlet and Oliver had not been pleased. 

“How do you even know him?” Kurt asked, more interested in knowing Sebastian’s connection to the infamous Oliver Queen. 

“A year or so ago, I was down in Star City for a case and we kind of ran into each other and became friends.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders editing down the actual story of how he met Oliver. 

“Friends, huh? I don’t believe that for a second.” Kurt grumbled as he sipped his tea.

“Speaking of, a COMA Bas!” Thad exclaimed, worry seeping into his words. 

“Ah, you heard about that huh?” Sebastian winced and sunk down in his chair as they all glared at him.

“Heard about it! Not until a day or so ago!” Blaine exploded before Kurt hugged his shoulders and Blaine took a few calming breath’s. 

“I feel like this is part of a longer story, Barry Allen.” Cooper spoke up, crossing his arms as he gave Sebastian a stern look. 

“About that…” Sebastian rubbed his neck looking away shyly. 

“Some backstory would be nice Sebby.” Nick said softly, bringing Sebastian’s attention him, he didn’t look too angry or full of judgment and Sebastian relaxed knowing Nick wasn’t the type to get angry. 

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, spiking it up further. 

“I was born Bartholomew Sebastian Henry Allen.” Sebastian began as he leaned forward on his elbows, lacing his fingers together his voice low so they all had to lean closer to hear him.

“That’s a mouthful.” Jeff snickered before his fiancée elbowed him. 

“Why do you think I go by Barry?” Sebastian laughed slightly. 

“Or Sebastian.” Blaine added and Sebastian winced back at the tone of his voice. 

“Or Sebastian.” Sebastian agreed.

“Why did you change your name and apparently everything about yourself?” Cooper asked curiously, he was lining up the first time he met Sebastian with the Barry Allen he saw in front of him now and understood why he was a stuttering mess when they first met. 

“When I was 11 I saw my mother murdered in front of me by something impossible and my father was wrongfully imprisoned for her murder.” Sebastian said softly. 

“Your mom?” Thad asked confused as he clearly remembered meeting his mother and father back at Dalton.

“Oh Bastian I’m so sorry.” Blaine reached across the table to grip Sebastian’s hand in comfort.

“No one believed me, not even my foster father and sister. I finally got the man who killed her, but my father is still in jail.” Sebastian clenched his free hand in anger as he thought about Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells. Blaine’s frown deepened as he felt Sebastian’s hand tremble in his grasp, so Blaine just held on tighter.

“Bastard got what was coming to him then.” Kurt said darkly as he allowed Blaine to hold Sebastian’s hand in comfort.

“Anyways I was a skinny, nerd whose father killed his mother and talked about impossible things like men in yellow lighting with red eyes, well it made me prime target. It was also the time period that I was realizing I was attracted to both guys and girls… I’m sure you can imagine what happened when bullies got ahold of me.” Sebastian forged on refusing to let his mind linger on what Thawne did to his family and friends. 

“No Bastian…” Blaine covered his mouth with his free hand and Kurt let out a low growl, as they both had been targets of bullying before. 

“After I was hospitalized…” Sebastian starred but was interrupted by sounds of outrage and questions of who they had to hurt. Sebastian smiled, getting a warm feeling in his chest at how protective they all were of him, even after everything back in Dalton. 

“Keep going.” Kurt said through clenched teeth.

“My uncle from my mother’s side Drew Smythe came to visit me and offered me a chance to come live with him in Paris and to meet my new aunt Michelle Smythe. I had to get away so I took him up on the offer and I moved to Paris and became Sebastian Smythe, deciding I wasn’t going to let anyone walk over me again and that kind of turned me into an asshole and a bully… You guys know the rest. I would also like you guys to not telling anyone else about this, I mean no one here knows about the real Sebastian Smythe and I kind of want to keep it that way. ” Sebastian explained and gave Blaine and Kurt a look full of regret. 

“…Things make sense again!” Thad threw his hands up in the air as the others made their own sounds of agreement and understanding while promising to keep this to them selves. 

“We are still calling you Sebastian.” Nick said firmly.

“I would never want you guys to call me anything else, I’m fond of my nicknames.” Sebastian laughed.

“Even Twink and the Criminal Chipmunk?” Kurt teased.

“Considering I kind of look like a Twink I take no offence.” Sebastian laughed the nicknames off. 

“Speaking of… Tell us about Oliver Queen and the silver fox in the parka. Details Seb!” Jeff leaned forward and Sebastian let out a groan as he dropped his head onto the table to hide his blushing face.

“His name is Leonard Snart and is very protective of our Bassy here.” Cooper chimed in, still processing what Sebastian had told them. 

“Details now.” Nick demanded and Sebastian groaned out like he was in pain causing his friends to burst out into laughter.

“Why are we all still friends?” Sebastian muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“THE Copper Anderson?” Kendra stared at Leonard as he lounged in his chair on the bridge of the Waverider. 

“He’s a damn fine looking man.” Sara agreed with the other female on the ship. 

“Barry thinks so too.” Len grumbled crossing his arms while Mick snickered and Ray bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as well not wanting to poke the bear. 

“Someone is jealous.” Sara sang not worried at all about Len’s wrath what so ever. 

“How does he even know him?” Jax asked in awe. 

“Something about Paris.” Len answered still in a grumpy mood.

“Nothing in his file says anything about knowing a Cooper Anderson…” Rip stroked his beard thoughtfully. 

“Gideon?” Rip spoke up and the AI’s holographic head appeared at her Captain’s command. 

“Yes Captain Hunter?” She asked pleasantly. 

“Can you find any record of Barry Allen coming in contact with Cooper Anderson?” Rip asked, not knowing something about the timeline was annoying the Time Master. 

“There are no records of them interacting.” Gideon said pleasantly. 

“Then why the hell did they kiss and talk about knowing each other in Paris?” Len snapped before he rubbed his forehead not liking how worked up he was getting about this. He hated not knowing something and this was about Barry and it was a very big something.

“I suggest you ask my creator that Captain Cold.” Gideon now sounded smug and Len felt his eyebrow twitch and pursed his lips together when Mick let out a bark of laughter. 

“Creator?” Stein asked curiously.

“Barry Allen of course.” Gideon said just as smug as before her holographic head disappeared, clearly not willing to talk anymore.

“Of bloody course.” Rip grumbled before he strode out of the bridge muttering something about ‘annoying bloody speedster’s’. 

“Looks like I have some information to gather.” Len stood up, stretching his back out before he strode out of the bridge.

“10 on Len banging Barry by the end of this.” Sara held up a $10 bill between her fingers.

“20.” Mick agreed.

“10 on Barry holding out, he’s tougher than he looks.” Ray stood up for his fellow hero.

“I don’t even want to think about this.” Jax shuddered not wanting the image on Barry and Len together, he wasn’t opposed to it; it’s just that he knows both of them and it made very scarring mental images.

“10 on Oliver.” Kendra spoke up and Sara full out laughed at her. “What? They had lots of UST when they were helping us against Savage when he was in Central.” 

“You want to talk about UST? Len and the kid have it in spades.” Mick snorted.

“We’ll see.” Kendra said smugly while Stein just rubbed his forehead and left the bridge not wanting to be apart of this. 

~~/~~

“So there is another reason we are here Seb.” Nick said as the group left Jitters.

“Oh god, here we go.” Sebastian groaned playfully. 

“Hardy har, har.” Nick put Sebastian into a headlock causing him to laugh and whack the offending arm in ‘uncle’. 

“So the reason?” Sebastian asked as he adjusted his clothes once Nick released him. 

“Well the old Warblers and New Directions are looking for a place to have a reunion concert of sorts and now that we know you are in Central we are going to have it here and we want you to come back and be our Captain.” Thad explained, as he and Artie were the heads of this project.

“No, no way. It’s not happening, that part of my life is behind me.” Sebastian waved his hands in front of his face. 

“Come on Bastian, you have to come sing with us.” Blaine pleaded.

“It’s not going to happen, just leave it alone.” Sebastian said as he pulled out his vibrating phone and frowned at the text. 

“The matter is closed, besides I have to go. I have to get to the crime scene before the newbie CSI’s mess something up.” 

He gave them a jaunty wave and jogged off down the street, hailing a taxi as he went.

“Well that went as well as expected.” Cooper crossed his arms.

“I don’t get it, he was all about singing.” Kurt ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. 

“He’s not the same Sebastian we knew back in Dalton.” Jeff said quietly. 

“He’s lost his Warbler pride… We have to get it back.” Nick said firmly. 

“Oh there’s no doubt about that.” Thad agreed as he pulled his phone out to make the necessary arrangements. “We are going to get him back on stage even if it kills us.” 

~~/~~

Barry sighed as he crouched down by the obvious boot print and started to a make a casting of it to analyze it back at his lab. 

“Everything okay Bar?” Joe asked hearing his son’s sigh.

“Everything is fine Joe, just exhausted.” Barry straightened up. 

“Everything looks cut and dry here, the other CSI’s can deal with the boot print, go home and get some sleep before you pass out on me.” Joe patted Barry’s shoulder, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Okay, thanks Joe.” Barry nodded, suppressing a yawn. He left some notes for the other CSI’s before he stumbled away from the crime scene so he was out of sight before he sped home. He fell face forward onto the bed and let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of his mattress under his body.

“Tired Barry?” Oliver’s voice called out and Barry let out a squawk of surprise and had to restraint himself from zipping into the corner opposite of his bed. He settled for just turned over to glare at Oliver who was perched on his windowsill with an amused look on his face. 

“Exhausted.” Barry agreed and Oliver chuckled as he swung himself off the windowsill and sat on the bed next to the tried form of the Speedster. 

“So answers.” Oliver said casually. 

“What do you want to know?” Barry asked as he turned his head to the side so he could see Oliver completely. 

“How do you know Cooper Anderson, your paths haven’t crossed before, in fact Barry Allen has never been to Paris.” Oliver said sounding casual, but he was clearly interested and confused. 

“Let’s just say you weren’t the only asshole when they were younger, people change. Coop was apart of what I was in high school and I’m not ashamed of him or the others, but I am ashamed of myself.” Barry said, voice tired not wanting to get into this with Oliver. 

“I honestly doubt you were an asshole in high school Barry.” Oliver smoothed his hand down Barry’s back.

Barry snorted taking Oliver by surprise. “I almost blinded one of my best friends, trust me Oliver I was worse than an asshole.” 

“Barry.” Oliver said taking a calming breathed before he bowed his head down so his forehead was resting between Barry’s shoulder blades. Barry let out a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes closed, focusing on where Oliver’s head was resting on his back, as a grounding point. 

“You’ve kept this inside for a while and trust me when I say it won’t do you any good in the long run.” Oliver said in a low voice.

“Speaking from experience are we?” Barry teased.

“Yes speaking from experience.” Oliver rolled his eyes, not that Barry could see. 

“Just know that I had a tough go of it after my dad was sent to jail, think hospitalization bad. I went to live with my Uncle and Aunt from my mother’s side; I lived in Paris for a while. I met Coop there and then I had to transfer to an all boy’s school in Ohio for the rest of high school. Now let me rest, I’m two minutes away from passing out cold.” Barry explained the best he could with his body feeling so sluggish and eyes dropping down. 

“Sleep Barry.” Oliver ordered, voice close to his ear and Barry shuddered at the tone of Oliver’s voice and sunk into slumber. 

Oliver smiled fondly down at the now sleeping Barry, Oliver hesitantly ran his fingers through Barry’s hair and his lips quirked up into a smile at the softness of the brown hair. Barry snuffled in his sleep before letting out a content sigh as he nuzzled his face further into his bedspread. 

Oliver was tempted to help Barry out of his clothes to make his sleep more comfortable, but he knew if he did that he wouldn’t make it out of this room without something ahem rising up. Oliver grabbed a blanket off of the nearby chair, tucking it around Barry’s form before he ducked out of the window and back down to where he parked his motorcycle. Now it was time to do some research, more importantly to find out who had put Barry into a hospital and if he could, give them some well deserved pay back.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry let out a stifled yawn as he tumbled out of the elevator that led into the lobby of the C.C.PD and froze at the sight in front of him before swearing colorfully under his breath that would have even made Hunter blush.

“Barry hi!” Blaine waved from his place leaning against Kurt, a blinding smile on his face and Barry dragged his feet as he walked over to Blaine, Kurt, Joe and Captain Singh. 

“Morning.” Barry swallowed hard as he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips, sorely wishing he had put a shot of Courvoisier in his coffee, it may not get him buzzed anymore, he just sort of got used to the taste of it in his coffee.

“Allen, why did you tell me you were friends with Cooper Anderson?” Singh turned to Barry, eyebrows raised high and Barry looked around to see if Cooper was hiding out someplace.

“Coop had to fly out for another premier.” Blaine said spotting Barry looking around.

“He also knows Oliver Queen.” Kurt told the Captain unhelpfully.

“Queen! How the hell are you friends with these people?” Singh shook his head in disbelief. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Barry all but hissed at the couple, while Joe leaned against a nearby table, watching the drama unfold with an amused look. 

“We came to see you of course.” Blaine said cheerfully.

“Get me Anderson’s autograph for David’s niece and consider your day off confirmed.” Singh pointed at Barry before retreating back to his office, leaving a confused Barry behind.

“Day off for what?” Barry asked unnerved.

“The showcase from Dalton and McKinney of course.” Joe said, voice smug and Barry looked at Joe with a betrayed look on his face.

“Of course, ugh it’s too early for this.” Barry rubbed his forehead before rushing towards the stairs that led up to his lab. He was aware that Blaine and Kurt were following him, but he waited until he was in his lab to face them.

“Why? Just why?” Barry slumped down into his desk chair, looking at the two men as they poked around his lab in amazement. 

“Well we had to do something to get you to come to the showcase.” Blaine pointed out as he peered up at the skylight and chains hanging down from it with a sick feeling in his stomach. 

“Ugh shoot me now.” Barry dropped his head back dramatically make Kurt laugh; Blaine poked the chains and jumped when they clattered together loudly. 

“It won’t be that bad Bastian, it’ll be like when we all competed together just no pressure. One giant reunion.” Blaine stepped far away from the chains and skylight, trying to ease the sick feeling in his gut. 

“Yeah, no pressure my ass. All you guys did was give me a day off.” Barry said smugly. 

“That’s what you think.” Kurt said just as smugly and the smirk fell off of Barry’s face.

“Oh god what have you done?” Barry asked in horror.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Blaine sang making Barry groan in fake pain. 

~~/~~

“Are you sure that’s them?” Nick peered over Jeff and Thad’s shoulders into Jitters where two women and one man were sitting.

“That’s them, I stole Seb’s phone and saw the photos of them all. Trust me that’s them.” Jeff said.

“Are you really, really sure?” Nick pressed.

“Let’s just go.” Thad rolled his eyes at the engaged couple as he pushed open the glass doors before he headed straight over to the trio, Nick and Jeff trailing behind him. 

“Excuse me, but you’re friend with Barry Allen right?” Thad asked, voice smooth and charming.

“Ah, yes we are.” The female with black hair looked at the three of them, slight recognition in her eyes.

“I am Thad, these two idiots are Nick and Jeff. We went to Dalton with Barry.” Thad waved his hand at the two standing behind him. 

“I’m Iris, Barry’s foster sister.” Iris shifted her chair enough for the other three to pull some chairs over so they could huddle around the table together. 

“I’m Caitlin.” The brunette smiled at the charming men.

“Hola, I’m Cisco.” Cisco waved at the three men, interest on his face. “So please tell me you have some great stories about Barry back in high school.”

“So many of them.” Nick promised and Cisco fist pumped. 

“Do tell.” Iris leaned forward, excitement on her face.

“Well he was my dorm mate for our first year.” Thad said with a knowing smirk making Iris giggle, as she knew what Barry was like first hand. 

“He was made captain of the Lacrosse team when he was a junior, he got a lot of ahem interest after that.” Nick coughed trying to edit his words remembering that they didn’t know Barry as Sebastian. 

“Barry I trip over nothing Allen, captain of the Lacrosse team?” Cisco’s eyes widened and the Dalton Alumni laughed at the nickname. 

“He was a real hard ass, try being on the same team and living with him.” Thad shuddered dramatically making them laugh. 

“Oh, yes I found photos!” Jeff looked up from his phone and turned the screen towards the Central City trio. 

The photos showed Sebastian in his Dalton uniform, coifed hair, cocky smirk. Along with photos of them together at Scandals and during Lacrosse games. Jeff had made sure to edit out the ones that included their time in the Warblers. Cisco, Caitlin and Iris all but gushed over the photos, eating them up instantly and even Caitlin fanned her face when one photo of Sebastian in tight black jeans and a cocky look on his face appeared on the screen. 

“We love our captain very much and when he dropped off the map a year or so ago, we were worried but we couldn’t find him. So we just wanted to say thank you for looking after him.” Thad smiled fondly at the three, knowing now that Sebastian was in good hands. 

“Yeah thanks for making sure he survived when he was away from us, he needs to be under constant watch.” Nick said sternly.

“That is an understatement.” Cisco muttered thinking about Barry and his super speed and all the people who have it out for him. 

“Us Dalton Alumni and some Alumni from our rival school McKinney are actually putting on a showcase here in central in a few days. We were hoping you guys would show up and bring Barry with you, he’s being stubborn about it.” Thad pushed a large envelope towards the trio, Iris took it and peered inside, surprise coloring her face.

“Glee club reunion?” She asked curiously.

“Oh yeah we are part of the Dalton Warbler’s Glee club royalty if you must know.” Jeff brushed his shoulders off like he was getting rid of lint. 

“We’ll be there.” Caitlin promised, very interested in seeing these three singing and dancing up on stage, they gave off that sort of charm. 

“Invite all of Barry’s friends, it will be a night you don’t want to miss.” Thad winked at them making the girls giggle and Cisco sigh, completely used to this sort of thing when he hung around with girls as beautiful as Iris and Caitlin. 

“Oh we won’t miss it.” Iris said, a glint in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Iris, what’s up?” Felicity asked as she slid onto a stool at one of the high tops in Jitters. 

“Are you and Oliver going to be in town for a while longer?” Iris asked as she sipped her large cup of coffee.

“Yeah for at least a few more days, we just needed a break from Star City.” Felicity took the coffee cup that Iris had pushed towards her gratefully. 

“Understandable. So some of Barry’s high school friends are in town.” Iris began with a sneaky smile and Felicity felt a smile grow on her own lips. 

“Oh?” She asked very interested.

“Apparently Barry was the captain of their school’s lacrosse team and they all love him very much.” Iris said smugly.

“Our Barry?” Felicity sputtered on her coffee, coughing slightly as she put her cup down looking at Iris with wide eyes.

“Oh yes, they even showed photos as proof. Apparently his friends were also part of their school’s glee club known as the Warbler’s and they are having a sort of reunion showcase here in central tomorrow. They gave me some extra tickets… You think you and Oliver would be interested in coming with us?” Iris waved two tickets in front of her, laughing when Felicity snatched them instantly with a large smile on her face. 

“Of course we are coming!” Felicity said sounding offended that Iris even had to ask.

“I’m going to try to get Barry to wear his old uniform too.” Iris slurped her coffee making Felicity laugh. 

“I would pay to see that, prep-boy Barry. I bet he was precious.” Felicity giggled and Iris laughed along with the blonde, both excited to see Barry’s friends in action and Barry reuniting with them.

~~/~~

“So Cisco sent me some tickets.” Kendra said waltzing onto the bridge of the Wave Rider, the crew had decided it would be easier just to stay on the ship during their small vacation in Central 2016. 

“Tickets for what?” Jax asked, going up on his tiptoes to see over Kendra’s shoulder. 

“This is your chance Len, to find out about how Barry knows Cooper Anderson. These tickets are for a showcase that is being put on by Barry’s high school friends. If you come you could get answers you haven’t found yet.” Kendra sang waving the tickets in front of Len’s face. 

“I’m in.” Sara slid off the Captain’s chair, she loved sitting there and seeing Rip’s eyebrow twitch.

“Me too, should be fun.” Mick grunted, leaning back in his own chair, Ray was leaning on the back of Mick’s chair and gave Kendra thumbs up and a bright smile showing he was in.

“Len.” Kendra pressed while Jax took the tickets over to Rip and Stein. Rip read the ticket thoroughly before he headed into his office with a thoughtful look on his face. 

“I’ll come.” Len said shorty as he left the bridge, things were getting interesting now and if Queen was there, well he always did like a challenge. 

“He looks like a predator stalking its prey.” Jax commented.

“Barry better watch his ass.” Sara cackled and Ray had to cough to hide his snort of laughter. 

~~/~~

“Iris, let me go, I really don’t want to go to this.” Barry begged with his sister, she had her manicured fingers twisted around his red-stripped tie, tugging him towards the entrance to the section of the concert hall they had seats in. 

“The other’s are already there Bar, you are going to sit down and cheer on your high school friends like a good friend should.” Iris said firmly and Barry couldn’t help but groan in agony as he tumbled after her in order to make sure his own tie didn’t choke him. 

“You are an evil person Iris, I don’t see why the others don’t see it.” Barry grumbled only to get a winning smile from her as she pushed him down into his seat beside Oliver who was giving him an apologetic smile and a wince in sympathy at the obvious discomfort Barry was in as the lights began to dim.

“Just remember to breathe.” Oliver advised, patting Barry’s knee in comfort and Barry flashed him a giant smile before turning back to the stage as the curtains rose up. 

The Warbler’s, plus Kurt and Blaine (both in their old Dalton blazers) took the stage as the curtain pulled back and as they started their song, Barry shook his head in disbelief.

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch; one glance is all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Blaine smiled widely at the crowd, eyes finding Barry instantly and his smile grew brighter.

Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)

Thad stepped up, voice powerful as he hunted the crowd for Barry.

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl I didn't even want around

Nick took Thad place as he made the movement of combing his hair back, winking at the crowd making the girls go crazy and Barry rolled his eyes fondly. 

Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms.

All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!

Jeff spun Nick in his arms before he took the spot at the front of the group, Barry chuckling at the look Nick have Jeff it was a cross between love and annoyance.

Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)  
Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah  
(I want you back)  
Oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)  
But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)  
Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!  
(To that I love you)  
Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)

Kurt hip bumped Jeff out of the way as he sang the last verse of the song.

Oh I do now (I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)  
Na na na na (I want you back)

The crowd erupted into applause and whistles while Barry clapped loudly.

“That was amazing, how did you end up with such talented friends Bar?” Iris nudged him playfully and Barry felt a stab of annoyance in his gut and nodded his head mutely.

“You okay?” Oliver leaned over to ask the brunet having hears Iris’s words. 

“I’m fine Ollie.” Barry said tightly as the Warbler’s left the stage and Santana sauntered to front and center.


	6. Chapter 6

“Since that rousing song didn’t seem to draw the Warbler’s Captain out of hiding, looks like it’s up to me.” Santana announced to the crowd as two cello players setting up behind her on the stage.

“I deserve satisfaction Meerkat, in Warbler tradition. A duel, just like the old days.” Santana swept her hands out to the side. 

Barry narrowed his eyes, but he was stuck between Iris and Oliver that made running away from this basically impossible and to be honest he was done running from his past.

“Of course if you are too scared to show your pathetic face after all this time, well I don’t blame you. You’ve lost your Warbler pride oh so amazing Captain.” Santana mocked and Barry felt his fingers clench and unclench.

“She’s just being rude Bar, don’t worry.” Iris whispered to her friend who was wearing his Dalton uniform minus the blazer as a form of support for his old high school and she theorized that she knew the captain of the Warbler’s.

“Mmm.” Barry hummed as he watched Santana tip her hat at the audience where Brittany was sitting. 

“Well since he’s lost his nerve looks like this duet just became a solo.” Santana smirked and nodded at the cello players, Barry couldn’t let this stand and shuffled past Iris so he was standing in the aisle, she gave him a look of pity thinking he was leaving to calm down. 

Santana opened her mouth to sing the first part of the song when a strong, loud and familiar voice stopped her and the spotlight moved to light up the person who was singing and showing the stunned looks of the people he had been sitting with.

“Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom  
Annie are you OK?”

Sebastian moved down the aisle towards the stage, smirk firmly in place as he sang and people who knew him (as Sebastian) rose to their feet, clapping and cheering. Sebastian joined Santana on the stage and she rolled her eyes at him.

Santana:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
Are you OK, Annie?

Santana:  
Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Santana:  
Are you OK, Annie?

Sebastian:  
Annie are you OK?

Santana:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
Are you OK, Annie?

Santana:  
Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Santana and Sebastian:  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK (Uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (Uh!)  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

Sebastian:  
Annie are you OK?

Santana:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
Are you OK Annie?

Santana:  
Annie are you OK?

Sebastian:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Santana:  
Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:  
Annie are you OK?

Santana:  
So, Annie are you OK?

Santana and Sebastian:  
Are you OK Annie?

Sebastian:  
You've been hit by

Santana:  
You've been struck by

Santana and Sebastian:  
A Smooth Criminal

“Miss me bitches?” Sebastian asked the audience and they roared with their approval while Nick rushed out from back stage and helped Sebastian into his Dalton blazer bringing their Captain back officially to the cheers of the crowd as Sebastian dusted off the shoulders of his blazer.

Santana (Sebastian):  
I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)   
(with Sebastian: Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it! (You were struck down)   
(It was your doom - Annie!)

Sebastian:  
You've been hit by

Santana and Sebastian:  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal

The music tampered off and the two singers were staring each other down before the room burst into applause.

“Sebastian Smythe, the Warbler’s Captain!” Santana called out, holding Sebastian’s hand up in the air.

“Sneaky as always Satan.” Sebastian whispered at her and she just winked. 

“Welcome back Sebby!” Jeff cried as the Warblers swarmed Sebastian on stage, hugging him tightly.

“WARBLER’S! Position 6!” Sebastian cried out and Santana hopped off the stage as they all rushed to their positions. 

Sebastian smirked at the crowd and started to sing as the rest of the Warbler’s started the song up.

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

They fell back into their old routine, focusing around Sebastian who was falling back into the rhythm of things, a smile spreading across his face.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Sebastian moved around his Warbler’s, his eyes finding his family and friends in the crowd, smiling brightly at the sight of them on their feet swaying to the music, he even spotted the Legends team near the back of the hall. Ray was swaying with Kendra and Sara while Jax was staring at him in shock, Rip and Stein had their arms crossed looking slightly impressed while Mick was whacking Len on the shoulder as the other man was staring at him intently. Sebastian jerked his head in their direction before he spun around Thad.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink (drink)  
Drink it if you can (can)  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay (stay),  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The song faded off and they stood there, chests heaving and sweat on their brows. Smiles on all their faces as the crowd bolted up to their feet, clapping and cheering for them. 

Sebastian rushed off the stage with his Warbler’s as Blaine took the stage and starting to sing ‘Fighter’.

“That was such a rush!” Trent laughed as they all embraced each other again.

“I forgot how much I loved this.” Sebastian admitted looking at his high school friends who all grinned back at him. 

“We all did, other than these two who went on to be stars.” David nudged Nick and Jeff playfully and they blushed as they wrapped their arms around the other. 

“Not too bad.” Santana smirked as she joined the group. 

“If you weren’t such an annoying bitch it wouldn’t have happened.” Sebastian smirked back at the Latino who laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s what I live for, oh don’t get too comfortable because Blainey can’t do ‘somebody I used to know’ so your up Meerkat, break a leg.” She blew a kiss at him as she moved over to wardrobe where the other old New Directions were getting into costume. 

“That’s a duet though, who am I suppose to sing with?” Sebastian looked at the Warblers who looked innocent. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to interrogate them.

“Oh look Blaine’s done, you’re up!” Thad said as the cheers died down and Blaine came backstage, wiping his face down.

“What? Hey wait a second!” Sebastian protested but he was shoved on stage, thankfully no one saw him almost face plant as the lights were down as the band got into place.

The lights came up, a spotlight showing Sebastian who got a roar of cheers as the band played the beginning of the song. Sebastian took a steadying breath and started to sing, doing his best not to think of his past relationship with Hunter as this song always reminded him of it.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

A new voice joined in as another spotlight lit up the newcomer; Sebastian spun around and stared at Hunter Clarington in utter shock as he walked across the stage staring at him while singing.

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So, when we found that we could not make sense  
Well, you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

Sebastian stepped away from Hunter before going around him to the front of the stage not making eye contact with his ex instead seeking out Oliver and Len on reflex pleased to see they were both watching him amazed and worried at the same time. 

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Hunter tried to reach for Sebastian who just moved away as they harmonized.

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Sebastian glared at Hunter before he turned his back to the blond looking out at the crowd.

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

(Sebastian) Hunter:  
(Ohh) But you didn't have to cut me off  
(Ohh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
(Ohh) And I don't even need your love  
(Ohh) But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
(Ohh) No, you didn't have to stoop so low  
(Ohh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
(Ohh) I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Sebastian:  
Somebody (I used to know)  
Somebody (I used to know)

Hunter:  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Sebastian:  
Somebody (I used to know)  
Somebody (I used to know)

Hunter:  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Both:  
I used to know  
That I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody

The music faded out and the spotlight showed the two staring each other down, Hunter’s face was full of sorrow while Sebastian’s was impassive before the lights disappeared leaving them in darkness. The crowd was silent for a moment before they stood up to clap and cheer for them. 

The two left the stage and Sebastian whirled around to face Hunter before socking him across the face.

“Feel better?” Hunter asked as he held his jaw.

“A bit, you really have some nerve Hunter.” Sebastian shook his hand out as the blond pulled himself up off the ground. 

“When they called, I couldn’t say no not after hearing about everything that happened to you Bastian.” Hunter said softly stepping closer the brunet.

“Now you care about me huh?” Sebastian shot back before he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“You ladies can have your little spat later, right now we have a song to sing.” Artie wheeled over them, the New Directions dressed in black leather.

“We will be having words later Clarington.” Sebastian growled at Hunter and moved to stand by Blaine and Kurt who accepted him with soft smiles and arms around his shoulder and waist. 

“Is everyone having a good ole time?” Santana asked as she walked on stage, her old cheerleader uniform swishing around her legs gaining cheers from the crowd as she adjusted her leather jacket.

“Next up we have a little collaboration, the first time it was sung in a underground parking lot as a battle, but now the New Directions and the Warblers are going to show you just how bad we can be.” Santana winked at the crowd as the lights dimmed and the group took their positions facing off against each other. 

Artie wheeled the front of the New Directions in front of Sebastian as the two groups faced off.

Your butt is mine  
Gonna tell you right  
Just show your face  
In broad daylight  
I'm telling you  
On how I feel  
Gonna hurt your mind  
Don't shoot to kill  
Come on, Come on,  
Lay it on me  
All right

Sebastian stepped up the plate, smirking at the New Directions as the two groups started a small dance off.

I'm giving you  
On the count of three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about

Blaine sang the words as the two groups joined and danced around the other.

Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

Santana started to sing the chorus with New Directions backing her.

Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

Sebastian moved to the front of the Warblers and tilted his head to the side as he sang.

The word is out  
You're doin' wrong  
Gonna lock you up  
Before too long

His eyes darted over Len smirking at him before Artie took over.

Your lyin' eyes  
Gonna tell you right  
So listen up  
Don't make a fight,  
Your talk is cheap  
You're not a man  
You're throwin' stones  
To hide your hands

Blaine pushed the two away from each other.

Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothin'  
Just wait 'till I get through

Santana and The New Directions:  
Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again,  
Who's bad?

Woo! Woo! Woo!

Blaine:  
We can change the world tomorrow  
This could be a better place  
If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
Then won't you slap my face

Santana and The New Directions:  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
(Bad, bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know, you know, you know - come on  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you  
(Just to tell you once again)

You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
Just to tell you once again...  
(Just to tell you once again...)  
Who's bad?

The song ended as the two groups separated from their dance offs and ended back up in their starting positions glaring at each other as the lights went down as the crowd screamed louder than they had before.

“Who do you think won?” Santana asked as she walked back out on stage, still breathless.

Both the crowd shouted out the glee club’s names and she grinned at them.

“A tie huh, fair enough now we have the last song for you all this fine night.” Santana said before waving her hands as the crowd ‘awed’ and booed.

“I know, I know, but I just know you will all love this. Now please welcome to the stage for the last time tonight, the Dalton Warblers!” Santana pointed at the dark part of the stage as she skipped down the stairs to join the rest of the New Directions who had come out to watch the final song.

Sebastian stepped to the front and pulled off a few dance moves as he sang.

Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the window's down  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

The rest of the Warbler’s harmonized with their Captain. 

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

The Warblers:  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

Sebastian:  
Wanna live while we're young

The Warblers:  
Woahhh oh oh oh

Sebastian:  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

Sebastian and Hunter:  
Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

Sebastian with The Warblers:  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young

The Warblers:  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh

Sebastian:  
Wanna live while we're young

The Warblers:  
Woahhh oh oh oh

Sebastian:  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight

Hunter:  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

Sebastian with The Warblers:  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Tonight let's get some

Sebastian:  
And live while we're young

The crowd absolutely roared as they leapt to their feet, the applause thunderous, Sebastian locked hands with Nick and Thad before they all raised their hands up and then swung them down as they bowed. They each waved and blew kisses to the crowd as they moved off the stage.


	7. Chapter 7

“We need to go celebrate!” Nick did a fist pump, still hyped from preforming.

“Fuck me. I’m a dead man.” Sebastian groaned as he felt his phone vibrate nonstop in his pocket. 

“Do we need to kidnap you Sebby?” Jeff asked concerned as Sebastian read some text messages.

“No, these guys would find me in an instant. Best to just face the music now and try to explain this cluster fuck. You however, we are NOT done here.” Sebastian jabbed his index finger into Hunter’s chest whom held his hands up in surrender. 

“BARTHOLOMEW SEBASTIAN HENRY ALLEN!” Iris burst through the backstage doors, the Warbler’s watched amused as Sebastian let out a squeak and rushed across the room to hide behind Santana using her as a human shield causing more laughter.

“Er hi Iris.” Sebastian said meekly while Oliver, Felicity, Cisco, Caitlin and the Legends team (minus Rip and Stein) followed close behind them. 

“Don’t ‘hi Iris’ me! What was all that?” Iris waved her hand at the direction of the stage.

“Um, singing?” He offered only to duck down as she glared at him.

“Dude I’m insulted, you didn’t tell us you were in Glee club!” Cisco moaned, thinking off all the jokes and blackmail he missed out on.

“It didn’t exactly come up?” Barry suggested before Caitlin punched her open hand in realization.

“I’m insulted that we didn’t come up.” Nick held his chest dramatically. Jeff snickered as he hugged Nick closer to him.

“That’s why you were able to sing so well that one time we went out!” She said dramatically.

“Do you really want to recall that night Cait?” Barry teased and her cheeks turned red before she glared at him for reminding her of said night.

“She’s a lightweight.” Barry stage whispered to the others who grinned at Barry’s antics. 

“You are in so much trouble Barry! You seemed to have left out a lot of things when you told me about your time at Dalton!” Iris crossed her arms. “I’m a reporter, I will find out one way or another.”

“I know Iris, I know. I didn’t tell you everything because well let’s just say I was an asshole in high school.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Asshole is an understatement.” Rachel snorted, using her hip to nudge Barry’s. 

“I thought we moved past this?” Barry gave her a kicked puppy look.

“Just stating a fact.” She giggled while Artie rolled his eyes at her. 

“That wasn’t completely your fault, remember?” Hunter spoke up.

“You don’t get to say anything.” Barry pointed at Hunter with narrowed eyes.

“How many times do I have to get on my hands and knees to apologize.” Hunter asked, snickers erupting from the Warbler’s and Santana. 

“At least once more.” Barry smirked, giving him a wink. 

“You’re avoiding Scarlet.” Len spoke up gaining attention and he got a few wolf whistles and Barry snickered at the stunned look Len got while Mick roared with laughter. 

“Can we do all of this later? Right now this dumbass and I have some things to talk about. Do not be alarmed by any noises you may hear, either they are me beating the crap out of Hunter or we are having hate sex.” Barry winked at the gathered group as he grabbed Hunter by the wrist dragging him back towards the dressing rooms. 

“Did he just say what I think he said?” Iris asked Felicity and Caitlin with wide eyes.

“Oh I like this version of Barry.” Sara purred to Kendra who was giggled. 

“Ah good old Sebby.” 

“Yeah remember all the times when he came back from Scandals with sex hair? Oh he always had the best luck.” Jeff sighed dramatically.

“I remember hearing Hunter and Sebastian arguing about that once, how Hunter wanted Bas to stop going there and Bas refusing, it wasn’t pretty.” Trent said thoughtfully.

“HA! Proof that they were fucking! Pay up Thad! I knew that much tension couldn’t not be sexual!” Nick whooped holding his hand out to Thad.

“You still remember that bet? Damnit Seb, couldn’t keep it in his pants.” Thad grumbled as he slapped a $20 into Nick’s outstretched hand. 

Suddenly the dressing room door swung open and Barry strode out, looking rather smug while Hunter trailed out after him, rubbing his shoulder looking a bit pained. 

“Did you break his arm?” Thad asked, eyeing Hunter.

“It was close, trust me…I never really hated him for what he did though. He wasn’t thinking straight when he did all that.” Barry sighed and was greeted with an onslaught of cries of outrage. 

“He was up on steroids, he was not thinking straight. I tried to reason with him, but we all know how that turned out.” Barry glanced at the now silenced and stewing Warblers. 

“Ah, we don’t know.” Santana waved her hands at the others in the room while Barry’s friends all edged closer, minus Oliver and Len who looked about a minute away from killing Hunter.

“He was taking some meds for an old injury, but well… Turns out it was steroids and by the time they took ahold of his mind he was addicted. We still don’t know if it was an accident or done on purpose.” Barry shrugged his shoulders, noticing that he had all their attention while the Warblers just looked away awkwardly. 

“For some reason his doped up mind thought that drugging all of us up would be a smart idea, I tried to talk him out of it. Got a good couple bruises and a broken arm for my troubles before he injected me first, the others didn’t fight back after seeing what happened to me. When it came to light, he was forced to detox and he realized what he did…He did apologize to me, but it was still too raw at the time.” Barry finished the explanation and gladly took the bottle of water that Thad handed to him. 

“We’re over it now though.” Jeff piped up, bumping fists with Hunter who winced as it jostled his shoulder. Barry’s friends look about two minutes away from killing Hunter for hurting Barry. 

“Damn, why didn’t any of you say anything?” Blaine gapped at the Warblers while Santana pursed her lips as Kurt gripped Blaine’s arm in support while Rachel placed her hands on Artie’s shoulders.

“Who would believe us? No one believed anything I would say because of some dumbass rumors spread by jealous petty people and Hunter’s record prior military school didn’t help his case.” Barry said warily, really wanting to stop this conversation before the slushy incident was brought up again. 

“Rumors?” Kurt furrowed his eyebrows together, the New Direction’s present looked just as confused as him, Barry’s friends and family members were silent as they listened and watched. 

“I never had sex with people I wasn’t in a relationship with in high school, I am not the man whore people said I was. I went to Scandals because I was friends with some of the people who worked there and when things got rough at Dalton or I had a panic attack I went there and they helped me out.” Barry shrugged his shoulders; the Warblers didn’t look surprised but the New Directions and the others did. 

“We never knew.” Blaine said weakly.

“Why would you? I was just Sebastian Smythe who wasn’t even worth getting to know.” Barry shrugged his shoulders before heading towards the changing rooms again to get changed into at least a different shirt. 

“He doesn’t like to talk about it, so please stop asking.” Thad requested before following Barry into the changing room. 

“Why do you think he went ‘good’ in his final year? He was always good you just never saw it. Think about it and to his Central friends, we’ll be taking him for tonight. We’ll return him tomorrow, maybe.” Jeff raised an eyebrow before letting his fiancé tug him after Thad and Sebastian.


	8. Final

“Thank god the changing room had a back door.” Sebastian flopped down on an armchair in the massive suite that Blaine and Kurt had gotten in one of the fancier hotels in Central. 

“I’m honestly surprised that your friends didn’t catch us.” Thad said pouring champagne into numerous champagne flutes for Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff and himself. They had managed to ditch the other Warblers and New Directions to escape to the hotel. Sebastian decided not to mention that he had sent out a well worded, threatening text to Oliver and Len to not track him down or they would regret it. Apparently what they learned at the showcase was keeping them busy and for that Sebastian was grateful. 

“Here, lets make a toast.” Thad handed out the flutes, Sebastian took his but just swirled the bubbly liquid around.

“To Sebastian, for bringing back his Warbler pride and rocking out like the badass we knew back in high school!” Thad raised his glass.

“Here, here.” Nick and Jeff sang out as they all raised their glasses before taking a swig of it, all minus Sebastian who just placed it down feeling slightly guilty. 

“You’re not drinking, oh god what’s wrong?” Nick was on Sebastian right away, flitting around Sebastian in worry.

“Aftereffects of being hit by lightning, I need to eat a lot and alcohol doesn’t really affect me anymore. Depressing I know, trust me.” Sebastian sighed dramatically. 

“Oh Bassy, you poor thing!” Jeff draped himself over Sebastian, nuzzling their cheeks together. 

“Yeah, yeah get off me Sterling.” Sebastian playfully shoved Jeff away; the blond huffed but made himself at home on Nick’s lap. 

“You couples make me sick honestly.” Sebastian mimed gagging at the sight of Blaine perched on Kurt’s lap mirroring Jeff on Nick’s. 

“Bachelor forever huh Bas?” Thad teased and ducked to avoid the pillow Sebastian threw at his head. 

“Maybe not, so Meerkat, Queen and Snart, who would you rather sleep with?” Kurt asked sounding very interested. 

“What?” Sebastian deadpanned, cheeks turning red.

“Kurt.” Blaine whacked his husband’s arm. 

“What I want to know, come on like you haven’t thought about it.” Kurt said honestly making Blaine roll his eyes. 

“Well I must say that they would each be different in their own ways.” Sebastian smirked, clearly having thought about it himself.

“See the Meerkat doesn’t mind.” Kurt said and Blaine just rolled his eyes fondly. 

“In what ways? Oh do tell.” Nick purred as he rested his chin on Jeff’s shoulder while Thad lounged on the chair next to Sebastian. 

“Well Oliver could be really rough or really gentle. I like to think that he would treasure me and be super adorable.” Sebastian said tapping his chin in thought.

“Gentle are you sure?” Kurt said in surprise making Sebastian smirk.

“I know him better than you guys do, he may come off as intimidating, Iris did point out that his arms are as big as my head, but yeah I think he would be a gentle lover… Well until he looses control then there would be some bruising.” Sebastian said smugly making the others laugh at his words. 

“Now that is some image.” Nick sighed and Jeff elbowed him in the stomach making him cough. 

“What about Snart?’ Blaine asked, clearly interested even if he said he wasn’t. 

“He would be methodic and be able to break me apart before putting me back together and I think he can get rough when the mood strikes him.” Sebastian said without hesitation. 

“That would be very fun.” Thad commented drinking from Sebastian’s flute now as he had polished off his own. 

“Wouldn’t it though?” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. 

“So which one would you sleep with?” Jeff asked, circling back to the actual question at hand.

“Both of course.” Sebastian leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face as his friends burst out laughing at the obvious Sebastian answer. 

“At the same time?” Kurt asked coughing when Blaine elbowed him in the gut like Jeff did to Nick a few moments ago.

“They kind of hate each other, so together or by them selves, I’ll take what I can get.” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. 

“Bastian… Why didn’t you tell us about the rumors and what really happened with Hunter?” Blaine asked after a few minutes of small talk and drinking. 

“It’s in the past Killer, let it go.” Sebastian said stubbornly. 

“Leave it babe, you know Sebastian is stubborn as a bull and if he doesn’t want to talk he won’t.” Kurt interrupted Blaine and Sebastian sent him a grateful look. 

“Well tell me about what is new with you guys as this trip seems to be all about me and my life.” Sebastian crossed his legs to settle down for a long night.

~~/~~

Sebastian yawned, rubbing his eyes knowing he had been right. The previous night had been a long night full of stories, sex jokes, alcohol and finally crashing. Then Thad and Kurt had to the gall to wake them all up freakishly early to get to the airport so they could all catch their plane back to New York. 

“I hate waiting up early.” Sebastian moaned dramatically.

“What happened to our hard ass lacrosse captain who was up at dawn to run laps?” Thad asked in shock.

“He was too eager, sleep is nice while waking up early is not.” Sebastian grumbled as the others joined them, suitcases rolling behind them lazily. 

“Amen.” Nick voiced his agreement. 

“So you better keep us updated about who you choose or if you choose both of them.” Jeff poked Sebastian in the chest.

“Shut up Jeff, it’s too early to think about this.” Sebastian rubbed his forehead making the others snicker at him. 

“Just get on your damn planes you home wreckers.” Sebastian jerked his head to the security gates they had to pass through. 

“In a minute, first thing is first. Group hug!” Blaine cried out, dragging Sebastian into the group hug by his arm ignoring his words of complaints. Sebastian draped his arms over Blaine and Thad as the men all pressed their heads together in the middle of the circle.

“Once a Warbler.” Sebastian began.

“Always a Warbler.” The others finished in soft voices before they parted. 

“Text me when you guys get to New York yeah?” Sebastian asked, popping the collar of his jacket up in preparation for the winds he knew he would have to face when he left the airport. 

“Of course!”

“I’m offended you need to even ask us.”

“Like we wouldn’t.”

“Alright, alright get going you vultures.” Sebastian laughed fondly at their answers before giving each of them one on one hugs before waving them off as they passed through security and out of sight. 

Barry left the airport and ducked down an alleyway before he flashed away, not having be able to run while the others were in town and he did a few laps around Central before he skidded to a halt inside of STAR labs. 

“Barry! You’re here early!” Caitlin startled at the sight of Barry in the cortex. 

“Yeah I had to see them off at the airport and that required them to get me up early.” Barry leaned against the glass barrier so he could talk to Caitlin easier. 

“Are you going to miss them?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah I think I might, just a little bit.” Barry admitted and she smiled kindly at him.

“You know that none of us will ever judge you for what you were like in high school and it seems that you had a good reason to be an ‘asshole’ in high school.” Caitlin reached out to pat his hand seeing the worry in his eyes. 

“Thanks Cait.” Barry gave her a genuine smile. 

“You do need to watch out though, I believe Cisco and Felicity are hacking the Internet to find more information about your glee club activities.” Caitlin warned and laughed at the horror on Barry’s face before a gust of wind rushed around the room as Barry sped out of there to find and stop the two techies from digging up more photos and video’s. 

“Oh Barry Allen, you are never going to live this down.” Caitlin laughed to herself as she brought up a video Cisco sent her of Barry and the Warblers singing. 

FallenQueen2: So that is the end my readers if he gets together with Oliver or Len is up to you and your shipping skills. I hope you enjoyed and please remember this was an AU so things that happened in this story didn’t happen in the show that I’m aware of.


End file.
